Various activities, and especially athletic activities, include a preferred positioning of a person's foot. For example, individuals learning to properly kick a soccer ball, or punt a football, may be instructed to place the foot in a preferred position, including the plantar flexion position of the ankle joint. In another example, individuals involved in gymnastics, ballet, diving, swimming, and the like, may be instructed to place the foot in a preferred position, which may include the plantar flexion position. Some individuals, especially children or novice athletes, may find it difficult to place the individual's foot in the preferred position, or to remember to maintain the individual's foot in the preferred position, during execution of the activity.
What is needed is a device for positioning an individual's foot in, or biasing an individual's foot toward, a preferred position for training an individual to properly execute an activity.